The KB Matrix
by Twistedmind365
Summary: Harry is a nekoshin, and is accepted to the Spectrum Academy of Magic, a school for all kinds of hybrids that presents fun and weird adventures. But what happens when Harry figures out he's a submissive with 3 male mates? SLASH! Male!OC X3 /Harry
1. Pygmy Unicorns and Cherry Popping

**Well, this was a challenge from Sarah999. I am doing the first challenge for two reasons. 1- because it sounds fun. 2- because I'm hoping this will guilt her into updating faster. Enjoy! For those of you that don't know, a KB database is abbreviated for Knowledge Based database. I put Matrix at the end because supposedly, the Matrix holds all answers. **

**This is a creature-fic. It will involve Smart!Harry, Powerful!Harry, and Submissive! Harry. One or more of the 3 dominates may be OC's, I don't know. THIS WILL BE SLASH/YAOI! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, LEAVE NOW! Warnings: Mentions of child abuse, and some cussing. This will be rated T to be safe, but later on it will probably change to M; and for good reasons. In the book, Harry had Lily's eye color, eye shape- everything except her vision. And I don't think that's fair. So I'm giving him his mom's 20/20 vision. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything affiliated with Harry Potter. I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was, do you seriously think I'd be living in my parent's house, eating instant ramen and typing fanfiction on a crappy old computer right now? I didn't think so. **

**KB Matrix**

Harry loved school. Once one was out of kindergarten, school wasn't so exciting. But it was for Harry. He loved to learn. He soaked up all the knowledge he could, neatly storing it away in his mind. He had a photographic memory. He was far too advanced for most of the kids his age, and by the time he was 10 would have been in high school classes if not for his awful relatives. At that point, he had a detailed and perfect knowledge of English, Math, Social Studies, and all the other core classes up to senior year of high school. He had learned Spanish, French, Japanese, Latin, Russian, Romanian, Italian, and German. He could play the piano, harp, flute, violin, and sing like an angel. He loved music, and he was the smartest boy in class.

He was also the most beautiful. Lithely built with delicate ivory skin, slightly pink cheeks, shoulder-length silky midnight hair, and piercing emerald eyes. He had perfectly straight white teeth with pointed canines, and long, delicate fingers which were extremely odd for children his age. Because of his strange beauty, none of his classmates will talk to him. But there was a forest close to his relative's house, and his teachers usually liked him. The ones that did never seemed to notice his cat ears and tail.

Because of those feline additions and his ability to do strange things, his relatives hated him. He had been abused for as long as he could remember. He hadn't known his own name until he found out at school. He was always called 'boy' or 'freak'. He was forced to sleep in the spider-infested cupboard under the stairs, cook for the Dursleys whilst getting nothing but table scraps, do all the housework, Dudley's homework, Vernon's taxes, the laundry, and go buy groceries. Vernon and Dudley hit him as well. Dudley usually got a group of friends to help him, but Harry usually couldn't be caught unless he was at Vernon's house. That place would never be home to him. The only good thing about that place was the forest in the backyard. He would sit out there for hours, just listening to them. But he couldn't understand anyone but the snakes.

_***A YEAR LATER***_

Harry woke up to Petunia's shrill voice and knocking on the door "Get up, freak! Now!" she screeched. Harry mentally sighed and got up. He just narrowly missed clipping his head on the ceiling, even though he was only 4"4. Then it hit him that this was Dudley's birthday. He lifted his aching and bruised body up to get out of the cupboard, went in the kitchen where he was glared at by Vernon, and started to cook. They ate enough food to feed a battalion! 18 eggs, 12 pieces of toast, 12 pieces of bacon, 12 sausages, and two whole pans of hash browns. Not to mention, Harry had to go around and refill their drinks. Which meant he was forced to smell the delicious food that he couldn't have any of. As he grimly focused on his stomach not growling, he heard Petunia shriek. "Oh, it's the birthday boy! Mummy loves you, my sweet Dudders. Come open your presents, love. Thirty-six. Your father counted them himself." She fluttered over the miniature whale. Dudley's face twisted. "Thirty-six? But last year, last year I had thirty-SEVEN!" Vernon sputtered a bit "W-well yes, but some of them are quite bigger than last year-" "I don't CARE how big they are."

Petunia was distraught. "Well, how about this. We'll go to the zoo and we'll get you two new presents! How's that, popkin?" Dudley had a stupid-looking face on. "So I'll have thirty…. Thirty…. FREAK! COUNT FOR ME!" he shouted. Harry sighed. "Thirty-eight, Dudley." The fat lump nodded, satisfied. At that point, Harry actually felt a little sorry for the boy. He was born with his father's stupid genes. But that stopped when Vernon yelled for him to get the post. He had to slow down his steps on purpose so he wasn't running out of there. That would make Dursley angry. Once he had closed the door behind him, he picked up the small pile of letters. Bill, bill, bill, Vernon, and _two letters for Harry! _He quickly stuffed the two that were addressed to him in the waistband of his jeans, under his shirt. If there was one good thing about wearing Dudley's clothes, it was the amount of stuff he could hide under there.

He delivered the mail to his relatives, and went to his cupboard when told. Once he was safely in, he opened the letters. First, the more yellow one addressed in green ink.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chr. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry's eyes widened dramatically. Magic was real? He had always suspected… Even with the Dursleys. He set that letter aside and opened the fresh-cream colored letter that was addressed in purple-black ink.

_Hello, young changeling.¹_

_You have been accepted into the Spectrum Academy of Magic. This school is a safe haven for all sorts of creatures. We have nekoshins, Vampyres, werewolves, faye, fallen angels, Veela, centaurs, succubi/incubi, and merpeople that can grow legs as they wish._

_If you have so little self-control that you will turn into a gibbering moron around the Veela, Siren, Succubi, or Incubi students, it is recommended that you DO NOT ATTEND THIS SCHOOL. For the sake of our mental wellbeing: if you are discriminatory against other races, DO NOT ATTEND THIS SCHOOL. If you are sexist, DO NOT ATTEND THIS SCHOOL. OUR FEMALE TEACHERS WILL PROBABLY KILL YOU. If you have little to no tact or survival skill, DO NOT ATTEND THIS SCHOOL. If you are not immune to Veela, Incubi, and Succubi powers, DO NOT ATTEND THIS SCHOOL. If you are not immune to a Siren's abilities and/or Song, DO NOT ATTEND THIS SCHOOL._

_Have we made ourselves clear enough yet? _

_Blood donors are appreciated for the Vampyres. It doesn't pay very well, but you do get a blood replenishing potion. If you are a good person (good people's blood taste better) magically strong (same goes for them), and have healthy nutrients in your system, you could be the perfect donor. Please be noted that you will be bitten on the wrist or neck, depending on personal preferences. All those that are approved for live donors have been thoroughly tested to make sure they won't drain you. Also, the Vampyre's bite is not painful, it's actually the opposite. _

_A list with all available classes is attached (some have prerequisites), as well as a contract. Please note that the Spectrum Academy is a 7-year school, and is not for the faint of heart. We will work you until your brain melts into a puddle of goo, but usually in fun ways. We have a huge variety of classes, including nonmagical ones such as Psychology. Please note that there are no dorms; you will each have an individual (though a bit small) suite. We used to have dorms, but then a Succubi came… Well *cough*. Let's just leave it at saying we no longer have dorms. Also, we have a portkey that will take you directly to your assigned classes when activated. This is to let classes start earlier, as there is no need for a passing period so you can all trot off to your classes which may or may not be on the other side of the school from where you currently are. You have only 1 day off; Sunday. You may do whatever you wish on that day; as when you get a 'creature' Inheritance you are considered emancipated. Just so you know, the Incubi/Succubi killing you after they have their way with you? Yeah, that's just a rumor. _

_There are no school uniforms unless we are going to a formal event. Those will be on your own tab unless you have been told otherwise. But please, keep everyday wear appropriate. This IS a school, after all. School books and equipment can be bought at the school to avoid the hassle. _

_Please send a response no later than July 27__th__. School is year-round except for one day… The 26__th__. This is to allow all first-year students some time to mail their acceptance or declination in. We do not require you to have an owl to respond, unlike some other schools *coughHogwartscougn*.We have enclosed another envelope. Once you have all the forms in there, close it , and tap where the seal would go with your left index finger, and say "Delivery, please!" And it will be taken to the school. On the 27__th__, you will be portkeyed to the school at 9 am sharp. Please be presentable and packed by that point. _

_Hoping to see you when term begins,_

_Matthew Bones: Headmster of the Spectrum Academy of Magic_

Harry was already giggling quietly by the time he finished the letter. This letter was much more informing than the other, and the Headmaster seemed very funny. He pulled out the course list sheet.

_**ALL CLASSES ARE OPTIONAL UNLESS OTHERWISE SPECIFCIED.**_

**Courses:**

**Dueling Arts 1-7 (Required to take the corresponding class every year.)**

**Charms 1-7 (Required to take the corresponding class every year.)**

**Potions 1-7 (Required to take the corresponding class every year.)**

**Charms 1-7 (Required to take the corresponding class every year.)**

**Transfiguration 1-7 (Required to take the corresponding class every year.)**

**Care Of Magical Creatures 1-5 (Required to take at least one year.)**

**Nonmagical and Magical History 1-7 (Required to take at least one year.)**

**Astronomy and Scrying 1-7 **

**Psychic Gift Control 1-5 (All supernatural abilities such as seeing the future or telekinesis.) **

**Ancient Runes/ Warding 1-7**

**Care of Magical and Nonmagical Plants 1-7**

**Flying (Required, a one-month course)**

**Foreign Languages (French, German, Japanese, Italian, Bulgarian, Russian.**

**Fine Magic Control 1-2**

**Animagi (The ability to turn into an animal, the form of which is decided by your personality. You must apply for or have taken at least Fine Magic Control 1 before applying for this.)**

**Culinary Arts 1-5 (Will be cooking with and without magic.)**

**Culinary Arts: For the Odd Tastes (cooking for Vampyres, werewolves, ect.)**

**Musical Instruments**

**Vocal Ensemble (There is also a Siren's Song class for those with the ability. Please note that the Siren's Song lessons will come out of your free time should you choose to take it.)**

**Elemental Magics (Must have the Gift for one or more Elements. A magical ability detection form is enclosed as well. It tells you what abilities you have ; removing any and all blocks. To activate, tap paper with your left index finger, and say Activate. Simple, huh?)**

**Penmanship and Calligraphy (Required; a one-week class)**

**Wandless Casting 1-7 (Prerequisite: Must be taking F.M.C.)**

**Archery 1-5**

**Healing 1-4 (Prerequisite: Must be taking F.M.C)**

**Veela Allure Control (Sorry, but this is required for Veela. It's a 5-month class)**

Harry was floored at the sheer amount of classes. He snapped himself out of his daze so he could try and find the Magical Detection Sheet. He stared at the creamy, innocent-looking bit of parchment, tapped his left pointer in the middle, and quietly but firmly said "Activate." The page swirled with every color imaginable for a moment, and then started filling up with text so fast it made Harry's head spin. Before he knew it, the writing had stopped. He scanned the list, quite in a rush to choose his classes. He spared no thought for the other letter, now laying forlornly on the dirty floor; forgotten.

_Abilities of one Harry Lyran James Potter-Evans_

_Nekoshin Shifting Abilites (blocked by A.P.W.B Dumbledore)_

_Natural Healing Abillity (Majority blocked by A.P.W.B Dumbledore)_

_Siren Abilities (Blocked by A.P.W.B Dumbledore.)_

_Veela Abilities (Blocked by A.P.W.B Dumbledore)_

_Aura Sensing (blocked by A.P.W.B Dumbledore)_

_Elemental Magics: Air, Water, Shadow, Light, Earth (blocked by A.P.W.B Dumbledore)_

_Natural Animagi Forms: Thestral, Squirrel, Raven, Panther, Otter, Snake, Dragon (Blocked by A.P.W.B Dumbledore)_

_Natural Occlumens (Partial block by Horcrux of Tom Marvolo Riddle, partial block by A.P.W.B Dumbledore.)_

_Siren's Song (Blocked by A.P.W.B Dumbledore) _

_Affinity for Battle Magics_

_Affinity for Transfiguration (Blocked by A.P.W.B Dumbledore)_

_Affinity for Charms (Blocked by A.P.W.B Dumbledore)_

_Affinity for Potions (Blocked by A.P.W.B Dumbledore)_

_Affinity for Wandless Casting (Majority blocked by A.P.W.B Dumbledore.)_

_Telekinetic, Medium, and Seer Abilities (Blocked by A.P.W.B. Dumbledore.)_

_BeastToungue- (All but Parsletongue ability blocked by A.P.W.B Dumbledore)_

_**ALL BLOCKS HAVE BEEN REMOVED, AS WELL AS THE HORCRUX. THE SCAR REMAINS.**_

Harry was, again, shocked beyond belief. But… wait… Wasn't Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the school he probably would have went to if he hadn't gotten his letter? The raven's already somewhat catlike jade eyes narrowed. He forced himself to calm down, selected Dueling Arts 1, Potions 1, Charms 1, Transfiguration 1, Care of Magical Creatures, Psychic Gift Control, Ancient Runes/Warding, Flying, Fine Magic Control, Animagi, Italian, Belgian, Russian, Culinary Arts 1, Musical Instruments, Vocal Ensemble, Siren-Song Lessons, Elemental Magics, Penmanship and Calligraphy, Psychology 1, Magical Law, Beings Law, Wandless Casting 1, Healing 1, and Veela Allure Control. Once he was done, there was a note at the bottom of the form. 'It seems you have chosen more than 13 classes. If you wish to keep up with your schedule, you will have to use a Time-Turner. Do you wish to proceed?' Harry had a pretty good guess of what a Time-Turner did, so he checked yes. Then he put the form in the envelope, tapped it, and said "Deliver, please!" Sure enough, it vanished in a small flash of light. It left the Detection sheet behind, which was good. Harry needed some reassurance that this was not a dream. He folded it up and stuck it in his pocket. Harry then focused his newfound magic on the cupboard door and snuck out. He suddenly knew exactly where he was to go and what he was to do. He stuck his left hand out once he reached the corner by the park, and a huge purple bus came out of seemingly thin air. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening." Stan Shunpike had done the explanation without even taking a glance at him, and once he did, he was shocked by his cat ears and tail. "Oi, Ernie! We got one of those neko… What was the last bit again…?" He mumbled the last bit to himself. Harry said in his musical voice "Nekoshin." The passengers, who had been restless and somewhat angry that Harry was taking so long to board, quieted. "How much would it take to get to Diagon Alley?" the nekoshin asked. "Eleven sickles. But for fifteen you get 'ot chocolate, and for fifteen you get an 'ot water bottle and a toofbrush in the color of your choice. "Harry established eye contact with the somewhat pimply male, and went looking for what galleons were. He retreated within half a second; it wasn't to hard to find. He stuck his hand in his pocket and willed for fifteen galleons to appear, and they did. He handed them to Stan.

The aforementioned conductor grinned and led him back to his seat, and informed him that it would change into a bed once it turned 9:00. Harry raised an eyebrow. It was 8:59… 9:00! Immediately, the plastic chairs morphed into quite comfortable-looking beds. Harry took off his shoes and sat on the bed. "Next stop, Diagon Alley!" The bus lurched forward with a earth-shattering BANG. The next thing Harry knew, they were in both the oddest-looking and the most fascinating place he had ever seen. He slipped his shoes on, thanked Stan the Conductor, and took his 'ot chocolate and toofbrush to go. He shoved them in his pockets, and walked to the monumental building named Gringotts, which looked as if it had been carved out of marble. The inside was just as breathtaking as the outside. Gleaming porcelain tiles, cream-white walls, and massive, glittering chandeliers. The… goblins, he believed, at the teller looked a bit odd, but he looked away quickly so as not to be caught staring. It was rude, and he didn't have any room to talk about strange features. He was part CAT. There seemed to be an open stand, so Harry went to it. He could barely get his chin above the counter. The goblin sneered slightly at his human face, but then widened dramatically when they saw the cat ears and tail. "And you are?" the Goblin said this with what Harry supposed was a touch of grudging respect; something that Harry supposed he wouldn't have gotten if he were fully wizard. "My name is Harry Potter-Evans, honorable Goblin." Harry had a much more obvious tone of respect in his lyrical voice. The goblin grinned at his use of the proper title (the smile wasn't meant to be menacing by the look in his eyes, but the sharp teeth kind of ruined it) and replied in kind. "I am Swiftfoot, young changeling. I suppose you are here to visit a vault. Do you have your key?" The emerald-eyed Siren's eyes narrowed at even the thought of who he had decided to call Fumblemore. "I believe my key has been stolen." He said, just barely managing to repress the fury in his tone. "By who?" _**"Albus Dumbledore."**_ The name came out as a furious, icy hiss, and Harry felt his ears flatten. The goblin grinned. The man had stolen from several other people's vaults before this, but they could do nothing about it besides invoke Goblin Law, which was a last resort. The people refused to believe their precious Dumblewhore would ever do such a thing. But if the Boy-Who-Lived were to go against him… He noticed that he was somewhat terrifying his new ally with the evil look in his eyes, so he went back to the task at hand. "I can give you a sheet of parchment that will show you what vaults you have access to when you put a drop of blood on it." Harry's eyes lit up. The goblin took that as a yes, so he got a sheet of the magical parchment and a dagger.

When the dagger was put in his hand, he looked at it. It was beautiful. It looked to be made of fine-wrought iron, with a large emerald at the hilt. Without a second thought, Harry sliced his palm open. The goblin was somewhat shocked. He'd just said a drop, hadn't he? But only a few drops landed on the parchment before the cut started to glow. When the glow faded, the boy's hand was the same as it had been before he cut it. Both parties directed their attention to the paper.

Potter Vault- Vault Number: 15 **178,000,000 Galleons, 145,000 sickles, 123,500 knuts**

Trust Vault- Vault Number: 687 **123,000 Galleons, 759,970 sickles, 297,990 knuts**

Evans Vault- Vault Number: 17 **127,600,000 Galleons, 654,000 sickles, 1,234 knuts**

Ravenclaw Vault- Vault Number: **789,456,000 Galleons, 507,398,297 sickles, 296,174,00 knuts**

Slytherin Vault (won by conquest) Vault Number: 2 **705,953,600,000 Galleons**

Gryffindor Vault:- Vault Number: 3 **387,929,987,000 Galleons**

Merlin Vault- Vault Number: 1 **723,459,270,987, 000,000 Galleons**

Harry choked on thin air. He was pretty sure he had a 'WTF?' look on his face, because the goblin in front of him did. And that was funny as hell, but Harry managed to strangle the giggle in his throat. "Um, could I… just… visit them now?" The goblin nodded. He motioned the raven-head to follow him, and hopped off the stool. The aforementioned followed numbly, and walked until they came to what looked like a cart. Swiftfoot gestured for him to go first, which he did. Then the being hopped into the driver's… Bench… And the ride started. They raced along the track at speeds so high the tunnel walls just melded together in a blur of darkness, light, and brown. Harry saw a blaze of flame and twisted his entire body over the track to catch a bare glimpse of what he thought to be a dragon. They moved through all the vaults so fast Harry could barely even recall what he brought with him, let alone what was in the vaults. Harry had no idea why the goblin was in such a rush, but he intended to find out. Harry shouted "Why are we in such a rush?" over the din of the wind whistling about his ears, almost making him deaf. He'd be combing tangles out of his hair for hours after this little… Adventure; THAT was going to be REALLY fun. Not. The goblin finally answered. "Well, if I'm correct, we've only got until tomorrow. You're going to the Spectrum Academy, correct? Harry nodded, then remembered the goblin couldn't see him and gave a vocal affirmation. "We're going to have to take a bit longer in these next few vaults, so we had to hurry through the ones that could be hurried through. Also, you have to get a wand and probably a couple other things before you leave. One of my distant relatives went there and said that it was a really good idea to stock up on candy before you went there. If you're going to be a blood donor, they do give you the replenishing potions, but some Blood Pops are never a bad thing. If you're low on iron, they'll taste good. If they don't taste good, then your iron level should be back to normal. That also makes you eligible to donate blood more frequently, if you would so choose. " Harry nodded. That all made sense to him. There were serious health concerns if one lost too much blood, as he'd learned last year during school. Harry smiled faintly, remembering his old Science teacher. Mrs. Johanssen was one of the best teachers ever. Once she realized how far ahead of the normal curriculum he was, she'd let him read advanced books during class. His fellow classmates didn't notice this; they were far too focused on their own academic problems to be concerned whether everyone was reading the same book.

The hybrid's thoughts came to a stop just as abrupt as the cart's. In fact, it was the cart's screeching halt that caused him to lose his train of thoughts, as he had to grab the back of the cart to keep from slamming into his tourguide. Harry didn't notice, but his ears had flattened out and his tail had bristled, only just then returning to normal. Swiftfoot motioned for the boy to follow him, and walked up to the 9-foot door, green marble with elegant silver handles. But the goblin stopped him just in time. "Mr. Potter, you have to put a drop of blood on there first." Harry nodded, and concentrated on growing out his sharp feline canines. He delivered a quick but merciless bite to his palm, and let the blood drip onto the handle, as he was directed. Once there was a small flash of light, he decided to test out his healing abilities. He closed his eyes, and focused that humming energy deep inside him towards his bleeding hand. When he opened his eyes, his hand was completely healed. He turned to his companion to check if it was safe to open the yet… Once the aforementioned nodded silently, still in a slight state of shock- although he'd rip his own eyeballs out of his head and eat them before he'd admit it- Harry opened the door. He let out a huge gasp at what he saw. The wall facing him was full of tanks and cages with all sorts of animals in them. The wall to his left had a huge bookshelf, the wall to his left was piled high with piles of gold, silver, and bronze. "I'd recommend getting your familiars and gold from here. All the other vaults have much more interesting items, and you'll want to conserve as much space as possible. " Griphook pointed at the right-hand corner of the room, where a pile of trunks lay. "Those all have many expansion charms, and the three in front have three full rooms and a bathroom in it. The black one can shrink into a bracelet. I'd recommend taking that one. It also comes with wards and charms, so that once you enter the trunk, time stops. You could be in there for two years and only a few seconds would pass in the real world. Once you step in, a watch appears on your wrist. It tells you what time it is in the real world. That feature has been added so you don't stay in there too long." Harry nodded. He looked at all the trunks, and the black one was the prettiest. It was black, obviously, with silver latches. Now that he looked at it more closely, the black looked green. He tilted his head slightly to the left. Now it was deep blue. He switched his angle, by now quite curious. Purple.

"Now, there also happens to be another charm on there. You just press the red button on the side. The trunk essentially reads your mind and puts everything you'll need in there, except familiars and money." Harry decided to trust the goblin, and pressed the button. The trunk flew open and Harry went to go get some money while things were flying into the trunk. He saw a black velvet bag with a black beaded phoenix on it, and picked it up. "That also comes with a shrinking charm. It will shrink to the size of a walnut and go around your neck with a long silver chain. The only one that can take it off is the wearer, as it is with the trunk in bracelet form. If you lose it, it will come back to you." Harry nodded. He put in 2 handfuls of Galleons, 1 and a half handfuls of Sickles, and a handful of Knuts in the bag, and it shrank as promised. He clipped it around his neck. It was actually warm, rather than chilly as he had expected. He proceeded to the familiars. The animals were all locked up, but they seemed quite content. He looked around, and saw something that made him gasp. A miniature unicorn, about a foot high with a glowing silver mane, tail, and body, golden hooves, and a pearly silver-white-golden horn. Those dark blue eyes looked at him. And Harry crumbled. It was just too cute to pass up. So, Harry opened the cage and picked up the unicorn. Harry thought that as soon as he put the unicorn down he'd run away. But once he did, the unicorn stayed. Perhaps it had understood.

'_She. I am Acacia, a pygmy unicorn. You need not fear. I will stay with you even when you- what do you humans call it now? Ah, have your cherry popped.' _ Harry turned bright red, but made a snappy comeback anyway. 'How do you know that I wouldn't be popping someone else's cherry?' The unicorn snorted. _'Please. Anyone in a 10-mile radius could tell that you're gay and a uke.' _Harry was quite confused. 'What exactly is a uke?' _'Well, a uke is the bottom in gay relationships/sex. They- you know what, just let me show you.' _By the time the clip was done playing, Harry was bright red and Acacia was laughing herself into a fit. 'I thought unicorns were supposed to be innocent!' the nekoshin hissed. _'I'm just special, changeling.'_ Harry snorted. 'Yeah, I guess. That's gonna make my life hell.' _'You can count on it, honey.' _Was the unicorn's cheeky reply.

Harry decided to move on. He browsed through Krup puppies and Kneazles. He was intrigued by the snakes, but moved on. He could feel his inner cat grow slightly agitated around the snakes. He kept walking until he reached one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. He was pretty sure it was a phoenix, but not the fiery-colored ones he normally saw. No, this one had a deep blue body with a tail of magnificent silver, purple, green, and ice-blue feathers. In contrast however, the eyes were a piercing topaz color with a mid-sized pupil.

Harry was awestruck, and the bird had captured his heart. So, he opened the cage. The bird launched out, and Harry thought for sure he'd never see the phoenix again. _'I am Rilinda. I am a phoenix, in case you did not know. I may have different coloring than most phoenixes, but our powers are the same. I am one of your familiars.' _ Harry nodded in understanding. "Mr. Potter, I believe your trunk is done packing. Are you done choosing your familiars?" Harry replied. "Yes! I have a Pygmy Unicorn and a Phoenix." The goblin was quite shocked, but motioned for the nekoshin to follow him, nevertheless. Harry followed Swiftfoot out of the vault, into the cart, and down to the next vault.

**-CHAPTER END-**

**Wow, I didn't intend to stop there. But I'll try and get the next chapter up tonight. This was just really getting on the long side. **


	2. A Hellish Field Trip

**Welcome to the newest chapter, loves!**

**Ugh. I am so sorry about this chapter being so late. I know I said the chapter would be up that night, but I do have some reasonable excuses as to why it was so late. One- my computer's AVG Security needed to be renewed. I did not know this. So, being the idiot I am, I typed something into Google and clicked on a link, and BAM! 20 different viruses, ALL ON MY COMPUTER. And that is how all but one paragraph of this chapter got deleted. I'd had the first paragraph typed up in my email and saved to drafts, so I had to rewrite the entire rest of the chapter. But from now on, my chapters will be saved every time I so much as leave the computer to go to the bathroom. They will be saved into Word, copied and pasted into my email, and put on my flash drive. Grr. Too damn much work, but you do what you gotta do.**

**Two- Finals preparation has come up and bitch-slapped me in the eye. No kidding. I'm stuck staying after school until 4 at LEAST twice a week, and that's just for Math class! That's not even counting the rest of it!**

**Same warnings as the other chapter. Unfortunately, the beginning may seem a bit rushed because I'm dying to get to Spectrum. It'll be so much fun!**

**Chapter 2: A Hellish Field Trip**

-Chapter Start-

This vault was Ravenclaw's. This door happened to be blue marble with bronze handles. Harry followed the same procedure as the other door, and got inside. Rilinda had flashed herself and Acacia to his room in the Leaky, so they were absent. Harry focused himself on the task at hand, and noticed something. This vault was filled with books. "The trunk will do the same in this vault as it did in the other, if you want." Harry smiled pleasantly at the goblin, and hit the red button. He ducked out of the way as several heavy tomes went flying towards the now-open trunk. This vault seemed to be most focused on educational material. As for the decor, the color of choice was blue, and Ravenclaw seemed to have liked avians and stargazing. _Ravenclaw had to have been a woman._Harry thought as he perused the shelves. It seemed that this section contained mostly jewelry. The sparkling pink rings didn't much catch his attention, but he was drawn to a pair of simple silver hoops. "Swiftfoot, are there any charms to safely put a small hole in a pair of, say, cat ears?"

The goblin smirked. "Well, if a young nekoshin wanted his ears pierced, he could just ask. The spell is _Vegrandis Foramen_. Just put your wand or finger where you want the piercing. I'd recommend getting a mirror though. The incantation for a mirror is _Firmus Pondero_." Harry nodded; storing both spells in his mind in case he needed them again. "_Firmus Pondero!_" A delicate-looking mirror made of silver with silver roses wrapping around the handle appeared, and Harry caught it before it fell. He sat down in the straight-backed wooden chair next to him and propped the mirror up against the wall. Then he put his fingertip near the top point of his ear, and firmly said the ear-piercing spell. There was a twinge of pain, but nothing Harry couldn't deal with. Harry then picked up one of the silver hoops and eased it into the new hole. Harry did the same with the other ear, and then looked at the end result. Harry thought the earrings were striking against the black of his fur. "Swiftfoot, is there a charm that makes Conjurations permanent?" The goblin looked around at Harry, a bit shocked. "Yes, but it requires a good bit of power and concentration. The spell is _Proprius Congento_."

Harry focused his magic, the raw power inside him, onto the beautiful mirror. "_Proprius Congento!"_ He thrust his power into the metal, making the slowly-fading mirror freeze. That mirror would never fade, as Conjurations usually did. While he was in there, he willed the mirror to be unbreakable. Once he opened his eyes, he was shocked at what he saw. Before, the mirror had been a wrought-iron looking mirror. It was pretty, but the metal was slightly dull. That was no longer the case- it was obvious that this was the same metal, but it now shone, rather, glowed. The roses winding around the handle were in all states of bloom, as they had been before. But now there were roses and vines along the front of the frame. The handle had some sort of design on it, and the hilt was inlaid with pearls and onyx. The glass was polished to shiny perfection. It may have looked what some would call feminine, but Harry loved it anyway. He looked around for something to put it in, and saw the perfect thing.

An ornate silver box with black velvet lining that was shaped to fit a mirror exactly like Harry's. It seemed suspicious, but as the only people in this vault were ones he trusted, he disregarded it. Harry also noticed a small compartment in the lid. He opened it and found some mirror cleaner and a black silk-cotton mixed cloth. He shook his head and grinned while putting the stuff back in. He checked the box over to make sure everything was secure before closing the lid and picking up the box. Harry was pleasantly surprised; he'd expected the box to be much heavier. He still carried it as anyone would such a beautiful and delicate thing. It seemed that things were done flying into the box. There were 2 top compartments, and he put the box into the one on the right. Then he closed the trunk, switched it to the bracelet which he clasped around his wrist, and followed Swiftfoot out to the next vault.

The cart ride was as fast as ever; it was actually quite fun once you got over the utter TERROR. They went left, right, down, right, left, left… Harry didn't want to try and remember anymore. He just enjoyed the ride. "You're only going to need one thing from this vault, so this won't be too terribly boring. Godric liked to call it the Instant Seamstress." The raven-headed wizard was quite intrigued by this, so he wasn't bored in the slightest when he sliced his hand for the third time. The door accepted him as all the others had. And as soon as he opened the door, Harry had a strong urge to start clawing his eyes out. The walls were a burningly bright red with gaudy golden decorations. Harry would have liked to think that had he ever met his ancestor, he would be able to resist running away screaming at his utter lack of fashion sense, but he doubted it. Harry noticed that the place they were heading seemed to be more merciful in its color pallet.

A deep blue velvet curtain covered what looked to be a photo-booth. At his companion's nod, Harry stepped into the booth. The inside did look like a photo booth, but there was no blinding flash when he pressed the green button. Instead, measuring tames seemed to fly from nowhere, measuring everywhere measurable. Once that was done, he stood there for a few seconds, all the while expecting something big to happen. With a ding that one would expect from a microwave once it was done microwaving. In the space of less than a second, a few things happened. The compartment expanded, a full-length mirror appeared, and a large rack of clothes on hangers popped out of seemingly nowhere. Harry saw plain button-up shirts and t-shirts in every color, t-shirts with words on him that he didn't take the time to read, several different pairs of jeans, black dress pants, jackets, ties, vests, sweaters, shoes, hats, pajamas, robes in a few different colors, a door-hanger of shoes, and even what looked to be jewelry.

Harry made the trunk come forth from the bracelet, and began folding and packing up all the clothes. He even thought to put the hangers in his trunk. He stepped out, dragging his trunk behind him. "You know, there's a feature that lets you shrink it to the size of a shoebox. It makes it easy to take it with you. And you can set it to 'One Outfit' or 'Show Full Inventory' if you want to get an outfit for someone and you don't want to make them get a fitting. This also stores fabric, I believe there's a good bit of unused fabric in the stores, should you want to use it. The shrink feature is in that white switch." Harry thanked Swiftfoot, flicked the switch, packed the Instant Seamstress, and then they were on their way to the front of the bank. Swiftfoot shouted over the wind whistling in their ears: "I know you had more vaults, but you can visit those later. You'll need to hurry if you want to get your wand, eat, and retire at a decent time. It's already 4 in the afternoon."

Harry choked on air. "That long? Merlin, why didn't I notice?" The goblin sniggered, but didn't answer. Harry leaned forward, enjoying the feeling of the wind whipping through his hair, knowing a small shock of magic would untangle it (he couldn't tell you how he knew this) and losing himself in the feeling of flying. Before he knew it, they had reached the front of the bank. Harry sent a small shock through his hair, smiling slightly when it instantly untangled into its normal long, wavy mane. They stood in the side of the lobby, just watching each other. And Harry smiled. "Thank you for assisting me in my journey, Honorable Goblin Swiftfoot. May your vaults run full and your enemies cower at the sight of your mighty blade." He gave a quick but rather deep bow. The goblin grinned- he was quickly learning not to be surprised when it came to Harry Potter. "And may you have the same blessings, Mr. Potter."

They parted their ways, Harry heading towards Ollivander's. Swiftfoot chuckled to himself. "An interesting one indeed, that boy."

Harry was feeling much more human after a long, hot shower, braiding his hair, and getting into his new silk pajamas. As it turned out, neither of his familiars needed to eat- something that probably evolved because the Firebush leaves and Moonflowers that the phoenixes and unicorns ate (respectively) were dwindling. As it turned out, Tom the barman had been quite kind, and hadn't even stared at his ears or his scars. Harry had paid 3 galleons for a room until the morning, and he had gotten one of their best rooms. This mattress was as soft as a cloud, or as close as even wizards could get. Then he was brought back into memories of getting his wand.

"_Curious, Mr. Potter. Holly with phoenix feather and basilisk venom. Curious, indeed…"_He'd also bought a wand holster for his arm that would only materialize (become solid and visible) when the owner wanted it to. Harry noticed that it was getting pretty late, and he needed to get up early in the morning. He started when he felt something move. Acacia had crawled into bed with him. He glanced around, and Rilinda was on her perch. The wizard sent his mental alarm clock to go off at 5 the next morning, snuggled into Acacia's warm body, and finally sank into a warm sleep that was free of the usual terrifying nightmares involving a sickly green light, a woman's scream, cruel laughter, and pain.

In the morning, Harry was feeling much better. He had gone to bed at 10 the previous night, after eating and getting a shower. Now he was fully rested, ready for the day at his new- _eugh._ The morning breath had finally kicked in. Wrinkling his nose, Harry nearly tripped over himself to get to the bathroom and scrub that awful taste out of his mouth. While he was in there, he splashed some cold water on his face, washed his hands, unbraided and brushed his hair, and got out of his pajamas. He folded them up, set them on his bed, and began choosing his outfit. Harry noticed with partial gratitude and partial humiliation that the Seamstress had included new underpants in his wardrobe. He put a pair of those in a separate stack, and then began to choose the rest of his outfit.

He picked a green t-shirt saying '_Contrary to popular belief, nobody owes you ANYTHING.'_with an unbuttoned black shirt over it, dark-wash jeans, and black knee-length leather boots that laced up in the front. He'd strapped his wand holster to his arm and slipped the wand in it. The outfit was completed with a black studded belt slung on an angle around his hips, his money-pouch necklace and his trunk-bracelet. He shoved his MP3 player in his pocket- He'd bought it at a shop called Magic-Proof. It would still work around magic. He didn't know many songs himself, but he put the bands the assistant recommended.

There were some American bands like Green Day, some local bands like The Beatles, and some other foreign bands like Tokio Hotel, from Germany. He's also bought some Muggle school supplies there, as the magical world seemed to be more fond of quills. He'd substitute with a calligraphy pen, or even a simple ballpoint pen if he was allowed. And notebooks were quite handy to carry around, so he hoped he could use them.

Once he'd looked over his outfit and had the living crap scared out of him by a talking mirror that had tried to verbally molest him "Ooh, you look positively yummy. How old are you, darling?" and getting his heart rate back to a reasonable level (and his blush faded) he trotted on down to grab some breakfast. Acacia followed, and he was sure that she would be doing so all day. Rilinda chose to stay in the room.

He plopped down on one of the bar stools and smiled up at Tom, who was a bit shocked when the unicorn jumped in his lap. The kindly old man smiled back and said "So what can I get for you this morning, young-un?" Harry raised an eyebrow seriously. "Do you have fruit salads and tea?" The old man was a bit miffed by this choice from a young man, but it was a pleasant surprise. "Eating healthy, I see. Not like a lot of boys your age. One of them wanted candy and soda for breakfast. I refused to give it to them, so they went to Honeyduke's for breakfast." The old man shook his head. "It astounds me how few people take care of their bodies these days." As the man spoke, he was taking fruit out of the cooler and putting it in a bowl. He had just managed to get the bowl and fork to Harry when the tea was done. "How do you take your tea?" "One sugar with a splash of milk."

Tom chuckled, remembering the cat ears and tail. Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Yuk it up, you old geezer." The bartender's chuckle turned into a full-blown belly laugh at this, and the poor man just barely managed to hand Harry his tea, he was laughing so hard. Harry looked on with slight amusement, nibbling delicately on his fruit after downing almost half of his tea. Hmm, strawberries- they were his favorite, but he gave some to Acacia, who loved them as well. He finished his breakfast, thanked and paid Tom, ran back up to his room to brush his teeth again, and then grabbed his leather jacket to head to Honeyduke's as Swiftfoot had recommended.

A girl with obviously artificial pale blue hair looked up at him when he entered Honeyduke's. She was behind the counter, and she smiled at him. She didn't seem to be fazed by his pygmy unicorn or cat ears. Her sky-blue hair was in a pixie cut, and she had deep brown eyes. She had a book in her hands and a cherry sucker in her mouth. He could see that she loved the job, because she loved candy. Speaking of candy… He bypassed the Cockroach Clusters and got a bag of Blood Pops. He got 3 boxes of Bertie Botts, various sweets that he had seen Dudley munching on back when he lived at his relative's, and several bars of Honeyduke's best chocolate. He got some of everything that looked good, and then headed up to the counter with his arms full.

The girl rang up the order as if they got this every day- Harry had to commend her professional skill- but her mask cracked slightly when she saw the total. 29 Galleons. The girl choked and rechecked the numbers as there was no way that was possible unless she'd overcharged him (Honeydukes had very low prices). But as it turned out, he really bought that much candy. Harry shrugged, got the money out of his bag, and paid the girl. She got a huge bag from behind the counter for him to carry his purchases, and bid him goodbye quite cheerfully. It was plain to see that the girl loved her job. Harry stopped a middle-aged man and asked for the time. It was 10 until 9. In a rush now, Harry sprinted to the Leaky Cauldron, darted up to his room, unshrunk his trunk; put the Honeydukes in, got Rilinda on his shoulder and Acacia in his arms, and clasped the bracelet around his wrist just in time to feel the sensation of a hard tug against his navel.

He was going to suffocate, he was slowly being crushed. He could feel his lungs desperate for air but they couldn't move! Harry fought to open his eyes which he hadn't even remembered closing- and as suddenly as it had begun, it was over. He was standing in front of a large building that didn't look all that different from some of the boarding schools he had seen when he lived in Surrey. It was at least 5 stories, painted white with black roof tiles, and it had hundreds of windows. Rilinda let go of his shoulders, and Acacia demanded to be put down. '_We are NEVER traveling that way again! How can these wizards stand it? Tell your Headmaster you will be phoenix-flashed to school from now on, because I am not going to be put through that again!'_He looked around him, and saw a few people already there- first years like him, he supposed. There was a girl with shoulder-length curly blonde hair who was wearing a light green dress. She had beautiful pale blue wings- feathered wings. He was guessing she was a fallen angel.

She must have noticed him looking, because she turned to face him and smiled shyly. "I'm Cassidy. I'm a fallen angel, in case you couldn't tell." She had stuck her hand out for what he knew was a handshake, but he turned her hand and bowed to kiss the back of it. "My name is Harry. I'm a nekoshin, in case you couldn't tell." The last part was added with a joking tone, he knew she would have been able to tell from his ears. Cassidy had a pink blush blooming on her cheeks, and she smiled at him. He noticed that he'd finally found someone about the same height as him, although she might be slightly taller than his meager 4"4. This was starting to get quite irritating- was there really no one besides Swiftfoot that wasn't taller than him? They shook hands to seal the deal, and Harry felt a jolt of electricity. Just as he was about to question Cassidy, Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around.

A boy with fiery red hair and gentle brown eyes was smiling at the both of them. He had some scarring on his neck and arms. He stuck his hand out. "Hi, I'm Lysander. I'm a werewolf and a fire elemental." Harry smiled gently. "I'm Harry, I'm a nekoshin. And this is my friend Cassidy, she's a fallen angel." Cassidy seemed to be a little surprised at being called his friend already, but one look at him and she knew. Bonds of friendship for Harry were immediate and fierce. If he liked you, then he would be loyal to you and do anything for you, no matter what. That frightened her a little bit, that he could be so intense from just an instant, but it also calmed her. For that to work, he would have to be a very good judge of character. He would be a good friend- not only because of his gentle nature and loyalty, but because she knew he wouldn't let bad people anywhere near him. And the same thing happened with this handshake. He summed it up to his elemental abilities and moved on.

And the three of them were friends, just like that. They started talking about the school, what they thought it would be like; Harry's rather interesting familiars, anything- and they could even finish each other's sentences. It was an effortless kind of thing. Their classmates looked on, in awe and slight jealousy. They were already this close? But nevertheless, the rest of them eventually found friends too, and they were just a big ball of talking first years until Harry felt footsteps. He looked up and saw a tall figure. _This must be the Headmaster._ The man's features came into view, and Harry studied them. Slightly tanned skin, light brown hair, piercing blue eyes. From the way his cloak fell, he was muscled, but not to the point of being bulky. He seemed confident enough, that was found in his posture- the way he carried himself, how he stood with his head up.

The serious demeanor was ruined by the grin. "Alright, newbies! It's time to get you into the school. You're going to follow me into the Dining Hall. We have a sort of personal set-up: there is no teacher's table. We all sit and communicate with one another. That helps us get to know you better and develop better relationships with our students, which leads to a better and more fun education. We serve all sorts of different dishes, so read the labels. What you think is a medium-rare steak might turn out to be raw for the vampires and werewolves. Again, READ THE LABELS. After you're all assigned your rooms, get your schedules, and buy your supplies, we will have lunch. Follow me!"

The Headmaster nearly skipped off towards the school. Harry sent a furtive, apologetic look back at his friends and followed the Headmaster at a much faster speed than any of them could go while still looking dignified. He, however, managed. Once he was at the man's side, the aforementioned turned to look at him. _Oh… He's incredibly handsome._ That thought led to a slight blush, as well as a good deal of confusion. Why had he never felt this before? And why was it for his Headmaster? Harry could feel the man's gaze piercing through him, so he raised his head to meet it. Bright blue met emerald green in an emotionally charged but nevertheless composed stare. The Headmaster smirked, but he had no idea why.

Neither knew who broke the gaze first, but the Headmaster offered up a hand. "I'm Matthew Bones, the Headmaster here." "I figured." The sarcastic comment slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it, and he went wide-eyed and blushed a furious pink. To his surprise, Matthew Bones the Headmaster threw back his head and roared in laughter. Once he'd wiped the tears from his eyes, they went to Harry's familiars. "A pygmy unicorn, huh?" Harry knew his blush was going to return with a vengeance, so he turned his head to the left. He was hoping to pass it off as looking at the sunrise, but Mr. Bones chuckled softly. "Aw, I'm sorry. I was just joking with you." But then he muttered in French- "_I knew the kid was gay._" Harry narrowed his eyes and replied "_Why do you consider yourself an expert on my sexual orientation? You haven't even seen me up until a few minutes ago._"

Matthew's eyes snapped back to him. "_You speak French? And feel free to address me informally. We're all friends here. As for why I was so sure that you liked boys, you blushed when I looked at you. By the confusion in your eyes, I was guessing you had never felt__attracted to anyone before._" The Headmaster didn't see any reason to reveal his mindreading abilities just yet. After all, the students were informed at the Feast- he'd hate to not see the shock on the kid's face when he found out that his Headmaster was an Incubi. And the last syllable of that name was key. All Succubi and Incubi are bisexual by nature, to ensure that they live. However, most have a tilt- they like men or women more.

Whichever way they tilt more is the sexuality they would have if they were normal wizards or witches. His tilt happened to be towards his own gender. "_Well, as humiliating as your way of finding out is, you're correct. Oh, Merlin. You must be so horrified- a student has a crush on you, the Headmaster. Can you imagine if anyone found out- they'd probably use that to soil your name and get me kicked out of the Academy-_" Harry's tone was now bordering on hysteria, and Matthew knew he had to calm the kid down before he had a full on panic-attack. He had to change the subject, and fast. "Uh, so, you never told me your name. What is it?" Harry just then realized he'd admitted to having a crush on his Headmaster to his Headmaster, when that Headmaster didn't even know who he was.

He felt humiliated."I'm Harry Potter. Ah- pleased to meet you, sir." The blue-eyed man chuckled, but inwardly he was shocked. This was Harry Potter? This adorable, unknowingly flirty, sweet nekoshin had survived Voldemort's attack? If he had looked anything like this when he was a baby, he couldn't imagine anyone wanting to kill him. "Just call me Matthew or Matt. Everyone does, and for the most part, you'll be calling your teachers by their first names as well. The magical creatures in any given part of the world usually stick together- they take care of their own. Britain's pack is one of the most tight-knit because the British Ministry and even some of the people oppose us. Werewolves and vampyres have been known to share a room for months on end- sometimes they even become mates. That's nearly unheard of in the rest of the magical world because werewolves and vampyres are mortal enemies. Usually, they have a hard time not ripping each other's head off because they have to be in the same house for a few hours. "

Harry hummed in assent. From what he'd heard of Muggle films, that was very true. "_By the way, I speak many languages other than French. I was always rather interested in foreign countries and their languages, so I learned as much as I could. I would like to travel the world someday, but I have a lot more to learn before that's even a possibility."_ Matt smiled. "_You are a very wise one, changeling."_ Harry flushed and ducked his head. Before he could answer, they had arrived at the school. "Alright, you guys follow me to the dining hall! That's where the magic happens, at least this magic." The students obediently filed into the door, went down a long corridor, and stopped at the giant wooden doors. When the Headmaster opened the door, all of them were blown away by what they saw.

The dining hall was a very large room with large mahogany tables winding around the room lazily. The room had pale blue walls, and there were chandeliers of glittering crystal dangling from the ceiling, which had a mosaic on it. It depicted a picture of a grove with trees- apple, beech, ash, aspen, bonsai, cedar, birch, cherry, cypress, fir, elder, elm, maple, eucalyptus, hazel, holly, palm, olive, oak, willow, pine, hibiscus, pear… And those were just the ones he could recognize. There was a phrase painted in gold: _Omnis Unitas ac Pacis ex Adgnitio._All Unity and Peace from Knowledge. "Very good!" the Headm- Matt said in approval. Harry flushed faintly- he hadn't meant to say that out loud. The people whom he assumed to be the professors were looking at them in interest. He pinked and demurely lowered his gaze to the floor. However, he couldn't help sneaking a few peeks through his lashes at them. A few of them smiled gently at him, and he gave a shy little smile back.

"KAWAII!" An aqua, yellow, and white blur flew towards him. He saw that it was a person, and caught her around the waist, holding her about an inch off the ground and arms-length away. She was a slim, petite woman with aqua hair, almond-shaped brown eyes, and a pretty smile. She had on a yellow pleated skirt, a white button-up shirt, a yellow tie, and white knee-length boots. She seemed alarmed by her current position, so he gently set her down. "_I'm assuming you are the Japanese teacher."_ He said in the language she taught. She gave a screech of joy that probably went into sonar. "_Oh, you already know Japanese! That's so cool, I can't believe it! By the way, I'm the Japanese teacher, Yuzu Miho. But wait, that means you won't be in my class. NO! THAT'S NOT FAIR! I NEED YOU IN MY CLASS, YOU'RE ADORABLE AND SWEET AND NICE! I NEED SOMEONE TO COUNTERACT ALL THE BRATS I HAVE TO DEAL WITH EVERYDAY!"_Harry was shocked, but replied "_Miso-sensei, I'm sure they can't be that bad."_ "_BUT IT'S TRUE! THEY'RE HORRIBLE-" "SHUT UP!"_Harry roared. The entire hall went silent. He took a deep breath, and continued more calmly. "_They may not be perfect, but that's no reason for you to talk about them like that! You're supposed to be their teacher, and yet you slander them! What the hell is wrong with you?"_ The nekoshin was panting by the time he'd finished his little rant.

Most of the teachers (and students) had used a translation charm unless they already knew Japanese, and were shocked to hear the sweet little boy chewing out Yuzu. The latter nodded and looked down with sad eyes. Harry's resolve softened slightly and he pulled her into a gentle hug. "I know students can be awful and disruptive, but maybe that just means they have problems in their life. Maybe you should walk a mile in their shoes before you judge them, okay, Miso-sensei?" The raven let her out of the hug and smiled gently up at her. The blue-haired woman nodded, and smiled back slightly before walking back to where she had been sitting before the interruption. Most of the other teachers were shocked and did little to hide it. Nobody besides the Headmaster and Professor Reden ever shut her up this quickly. "Well, anyway, it's time for you all to get your schedules and dorm numbers!" Matthew said cheerfully. Everyone was called up by name, and Harry walked to the Headmaster when he heard "Harry J.L. Potter!" He was handed a piece of paper and what looked to be an hourglass in a circle on a chain. He assumed that was his Time-Turner and scanned over his schedule.

**Breakfast: (7:00-7:30)**

**Hour 1: Vocal Ensemble (7:30-8:30)**

**Hour 1: Musical Instruments (7:30-8:30)**

**Hour 1: Culinary Arts 1 (7:30-8:30)**

**Hour 2: Beings Law (8:30-9:30)**

**Hour 2: Magical Law (9:30-10:30)**

**Hour 2: Psychology 1 (9:30-10:30)**

**Hour 3: Dueling Arts 1 (10:30-11:30)**

**Hour 3: Potions 1 (10:30-11:30)**

**Hour 3:****Bulgarian****(10:30-11:30)**

**LUNCH**

**Hour 4: Charms 1 (12:30-1:30)**

**Hour 4: Psychic Gift Control (12:30-1:30)**

**Hour 4: Penmanship and Calligraphy (12:30-1:30)**

**Hour 5: Flying (1:30-2:30)**

**Hour 5: Italian (1:30-2:30)**

**Hour 5: Healing 1 (1:30-2:30)**

**Hour 6: Ancient Runes/Warding 1 (2:30-3:30)**

**Hour 6: Transfiguration 1 (2:30-3:30)**

**Hour 6: Fine Magic Control (2:30-3:30)**

**Hour 7: Wandless Casting (3:30-4:30)**

**Hour 7: Bulgarian (3:30-4:30)**

**Hour 7: Veela Allure Control (3:30-4:30)**

**Hour 8: Animagi (4:30-5:30)**

**Hour 8: Elemental Magic (4:30-5:30)**

**Hour 8: Care of Magical Creatures (4:30-5:30)**

**Dinner: (5:30-6:30)**

**Siren Song Lessons: (6:30-7:30)**

**CURFEW: 10:00**

**You may sleep in someone else's room, provided you're not doing anything nasty and have their permission.**

**Up to 5 people can stay in a room.**

Harry was quite pleased. Everything managed to fit into his schedule, and he might actually make some friends if he could have them over. He finished reading, folded his paper into a small square (more of a habit than anything) and tucked it into his pocket. He stood there for a moment, noticing that everyone else was still trying to memorize their schedules, and leaned against the nearby wall, (making sure to go on his side so as to not hurt his tail) as no one was sitting down yet. "Harry, are you okay?" Lysander and Cassidy walked up to him, their steps in perfect unison. "Yes, I'm fine. Just lost in thought." He extended a hand to each of his companions, and they seemed to read his mind by taking them and allowing him to pull them in towards him. Lysander looked around and noticed that everyone was fooling around a bit.

"Hey, Harry, Cassidy. Want to do something fun?" They broke the hand-holding and nodded, and Lysander offered his hand to Cassidy. They started waltzing around, and Cassidy obviously didn't know how to dance. She kept stumbling, but she continued to smile anyway. Harry decided to spice it up a bit. He spelled Lysander into flowing robes of dark blue, himself into a tuxedo with a deep green tie, and Cassidy into a shimmering floor-length ball gown of a beautiful sky blue that clung to her body shape slightly, but not nearly enough to be inappropriate . It had thin spaghetti straps in front, but once they tied as a halter at the nape of her neck, they became a flowing bow of silk. He charmed her golden hair into an elegant bun, and switched her simple brown flats to silver shoes with a kitten heel and a strap around the ankle.

Peals of ringing laughter came from their side of the hall, and everyone looked over. Some smiled to see the kids having such fun. Harry smiled and decided to cut in. He walked toward the pair, Cassidy had just spun out and was holding onto Lysander's hand. There was no need to tap him on the shoulder; they made eye contact and Lysander gave Cassidy a good spin so she could twirl over to Harry. Harry caught her perfectly, and they started to waltz.

Harry was very much lighter on his feet than Lysander, because of his height and lower body mass, so the dancing duo looked as if they could have been gliding on air. The nekoshin's tail was switching about in obvious glee, and his ears were perked up, but his radiant smile would have been enough to show his joy at finally having friends. Harry twirled the angel around their slice of the hall, and then grabbed her waist and lifted her up in the air, spinning her around him with obvious ease. They kept dancing until Cassidy was out of breath and had to sit down. The hall erupted into applause, startling the trio. They hadn't noticed they were being watched.

"HARRY AND LYSANDER! HARRY AND LYSANDER!" They cheered, obviously wanting the two boys to dance together. Harry flushed and peeked at Lysander out of the corner of his eye. Lysander raised his eyebrow, as if to say _'well, why not?'_ Harry forced his blush down, not wanting the general crowd to get any ideas, and took the flame-haired male's hand. He knew he'd be playing the female part, what with his shorter stature and slimmer frame, so he put one hand on Lysander's shoulder and clasped the other hand with the taller male's.

Someone had decided it would be a good idea to put on some music. Luckily (or unluckily) for Harry, they chose tango music. Lysander seemed to have taken lessons, but Harry's moves were on pure instinct. His moves were elegant when he twirled, and sinuous when he moved his hips. He ended up being dipped a few times, but he was far too caught up in the moment to feel nervous.

Before he knew it, the song was over and the hall exploded into mass cheering. Breathing slowly to try and calm his racing heartbeat and flushed cheeks, Harry untwined himself from his friend. "My, my. A natural, I see." Harry spun around in half a second flat and had his wand at the person's temple before he realized it was the Headmaster, Matthew Bones. The nekoshin froze for a few seconds, then jerked his hand and wand away, quickly stepping back. "S-sorry sir."

He smiled gently and said to Lysander and Cassidy: _"Parlez-vous francais?"_ He took that to be a 'no' by their completely lost expressions, and muttered to Harry under his breath _"Excellent training, Mr. Potter. While I'm here and not busy, would you like to take some private dueling lessons with me? One of the few things of importance that my Vice-Head didn't insist on me putting on my signature to 'make me sound more authentic' is that I was champion of my dueling club for five years running." "Well, if you don't mind- I mean if you have the time, of course I'd love to take lessons! Thank you so much!"_ he stuttered, completely ecstatic. Matthew smiled. then muttered _"Sonorus."_Harry knew what that spell did, it amplified the voice. So he decided to put a charm on his very sensitive cat ears. _"Abicio Clangor."_That was a spell used to slightly muffle sound.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE. LISTEN UP. WE'LL BE HANDING OUT PORTKEYS TO ALL OF YOU. THEY WILL COME IN THE FORM OF A SIMPLE BLACK STONE, BUT WILL CHANGE TO SOMETHING MORE SUITABLE FOR YOU. WE'VE ALREADY PROGRAMMED YOUR CLASSES FOR YOU, AND WILL ASK YOU WHAT LANGUAGE YOU WANT IT SET TO FOR THE VOCAL COMMANDS. I WOULD RECOMMEND SOMETHING OBSCURE, AS YOU DON'T WANT TO BE PORTKEYED TO CLASS WHEN YOU'RE BRUSHING YOUR TEETH. TO GET TO EACH OF YOUR CLASSES, SIMPLY SAY THE NAME OF THE CLASS IN YOUR FOREIGN LANGUAGE, AND IT WILL TAKE YOU THERE. AS FOR GETTING TO YOUR ROOMS, JUST SAY 'MY ROOM.' THANK YOU, THAT WILL BE ALL."

Harry patiently waited his turn, and thanked the Headmaster when he was handed the small black stone. "Parseltongue." The nekoshin said before the question could be asked, and Bones raised an eyebrow, but set the stone to that anyway. It changed forms a few times, before it decided on a small black stud. Harry put his wand to his left ear, and said _"Vegrandis Foramen."_A small drop of blood welled up, but he fixed that with a simple _"Mitis Abluo."_That particular spell was used to clean things gently, like skin, as opposed to _Scourgify_, which was much rougher on things like skin. Harry then guided the stud through the hole in his ear, and clipped it on.

"If you wish to buy your books at this time, you may." Harry had been wandering around and was near that table at the time, so he asked for the list of his class books. He picked up all the books, as well as a few that the teachers recommended (_Japanese Etiquette, Culture, and Sayings_ by Yuuki Chera, _Room-Designing for the Busy_by Gelda Rolan, and even a paperback book called _How To Survive Seven Years of Spectrum_by Matthew Bones.) Harry raised an eyebrow at that one, but bought it anyway.

When he got to the table with the school supplies, he asked if he was allowed to use Muggle notebooks and pens. The teacher said yes, but only for taking notes. He'd have to write his final drafts of his assignments on parchment paper with something like a quill. She agreed that a calligraphy pen could substitute as a quill, and he bought several pots of ink from her, including black, changing-color, green, blue, silver, gold, and purple.

The shop assistant at Magic-Proof had told him that the pen could use magical ink. He also got some beautiful cream-colored parchment, and a parchment stationary set they had. It was that fresh-cream color, and had a beautiful gold brocade. It also came with a fat gold candle for sealing wax and a stamp with a delicate rose that would be etched on the wax. Harry bought that and a few more of the candles.

As he handed the man at the last table the money he owed for his purchases, he heard "Psst. Harry." Matthew Bones was standing there, and holding out what looked like an hourglass on a chain. He assumed this was his Time-Turner, and slipped it on his neck. Then he took off the bracelet with his shrunken trunk on it, set it on the floor, and willed it to go back to full size. It did, and he put his purchases in. Then he re-shrunk it and clipped it back around his wrist. Nobody even looked his way, so he assumed this was normal. Either that, or the people at Spectrum were just so used to seeing unusual things that it was almost expected. He made his way back to Cassidy, who couldn't seem to find a place to sit.

It didn't seem they were allowed to sit at the tables yet, so Harry stepped in. "Here." He said, gallantly bowing to one knee. When she looked at him, confused, he patted his upper thigh, obviously meaning for her to sit on his knee. When she got on his leg (side-saddle) He put one hand on the arm facing out, to steady her. It was going well, when suddenly- THUD. Harry gasped as someone bumped into him and sent both he and his angel friend toppling to the ground. Before anyone else could react, he flipped them around so that when Cassidy fell to the ground, she fell on top of him. "Harry! Oh, I'm so sorry- you didn't need to do that, I would have been fine! I'm quite hard-headed really, and... Oh! I'm so, so sorry, I must be crushing you!"

She quickly scrambled off him. The neko took the offered hand up, and reassured his new friend that it wasn't her fault and he was fine. Then he was accosted by a sobbing girl. "I'm so sorry! I'm so[ clumsy, and I knocked into you on accident and then you fell, and I- I-" she trailed off into wails. Her purple hair gathered around her face as she sobbed into her hands. "H-hey, it's okay."

"It's really okay. You don't need to worry- it was just an accident. I'm not a cruel person- I won't try to be angry with you over things that aren't your fault. Okay?" He beamed brightly at her, half-hoping his desperate attempts to cheer her up would work. They did- her hair turned a bright shade of egg-yolk yellow. "Hullo then. I'm Zeri Emrys, Metamorphmagus. What's your name?" The girl asked, cheerfully extending a hand. Which Harry promptly ignored and brought her into a hug.

"I'm Harry Potter, nice to run into you, although I believe we took it a bit more literally than most." His newly yellow-locked friend giggled. "But that's okay, I seem to attract rather weird people." he stage-whispered to her. Unfortunately for him, Lysander and Cassidy heard him. They slapped him on the arm, and Cassidy crinkled up her nose cutely. "I am NOT weird!" Lysander and Harry said simultaneously "Yes, you are."

The blonde girl pouted for a long while after that, but quickly got over it when Headmaster Bones called for dinner to begin. She did want someone to talk to over her meal, after all The tables had gotten nice china and menus on them. Apparently, the thing to do was to tap whatever item you were having twice. Harry selected a salad with iceburg lettuce, greens, red cabbage, carrots and cherry tomatoes. He also picked some chicken noodle soup, a glass of milk, and a slice of bread. He knew he couldn't order anything too heavy while still recovering from the years of not enough food at his... relative's house.

He finished all of that, he noted with satisfaction, and was more than ready for a helping of treacle tart with chocolate sauce for dessert. And when he thought nobody was looking, he downed his nutrient potion for the night. He would never recover from the severe malnutrition, meaning he'd probably be stuck at this frame and height his entire life. The nutrient potions were just to keep him from keeling over. Unfortunately (or fortunately) for him, a certain Headmaster DID see, and recognized the potion on sight from his time in the war. The man's vivid blue eyes narrowed at the thought of the little neko actually needing those potions. He knew his Nutrient Potions- those ones were extremely strong and wouldn't have been given to anyone whose malnutrition wasn't severe enough to kill them within the near future if they didn't get help. Somehow, he knew that the green-eyed boy wasn't bulimic or starving himself. If you'd asked how, he wouldn't be able to tell you. He just knew. So, he must have lived with some damned awful people. The eldest Bones child decided to give his 'goodnight' speech before he got lost in another mental rant.

"Alright, everyone! We took dinner early today- It's only six-o'-clock! We decided to let you go pretty early so you'd have time to decorate your rooms and get them all set up before bedtime. So, _allons-y_!"

Harry took a look at the room key- he had room 306. He felt Rilinda land on his shoulder, and he stooped to allow Acacia to climb onto his hand, and they were flashed to his new room.

It was nothing special, they probably had standard-issue white everything so the students could personalize. Recalling a few French paint spells he'd learned. He aimed _"Vert"._at the walls, _"Bleu fonce."_at the ceiling, and _"Noir."_at the carpet. He threw a few extra spells at the ceiling to make it look like a painted night sky, and a few spells at the carpet to make it shine like obsidian, but it was still as soft as silk. A few more charms changed the standard-issue white cotton down comforter, pillows, and white sheets into a silver, blue, and black silk comforter set and his regular wooden frame into a 4-poster bed with beautiful black velvet curtains and mahogany pillars with elegant swirls carved into them.

While rummaging around in his trunk, he found a few little things that he could use to liven up the room: A beautiful hourglass with golden pillars and cherry bases, several landscape paintings, a plush armchair and couch set with a beautiful silver coffee table, a bookcase (whose books flew onto the shelves as soon as it was put down) a floor lamp, and a few other things like a set of deadly ninja fans, a beautifully worked metal dragon, and his mirror. He hung up his clothes, decided to leave the bathroom as it was (besides some minor changes in tiling and shower curtains, as well as adding a navy-blue shaggy rug in the middle of the bathroom and a claw-foot tub) and started unpacking his clothes. He left his sweets where they were (in a hidden compartment in his trunk), put on his pajamas, shrunk his trunk and put it back on, thanked Merlin that it was unbreakable, and went to sleep.


	3. Author's Note Revisons

To everyone- thank you so much for taking the time to read this fic, even if you didn't like it. Before anyone who likes KB gets worried- no, this fic is not getting put on hiatus. I'm not deleting it. I'm not even bitching about the 'mean, nasty anons who don't think my fic is perfect', or some such.

However, I am saying that I've been planning on doing some revisions. You guys have pointed out flaws in the fic and thank you for that, because it helps me to become a better author in general. When I look back on my work now, I'm left with a feeling of… Not quite disgust, but irritation at how I glossed over all the important details to get down to the blushy romance. Not that blushy romance is bad in itself, however, it is when rushing to it decreases the quality of your work.

As for my absence, my laptop broke a few weeks back. We're pretty sure we won't be able to save it, so I'll have to save for a long time to try and get a new one. In the meantime, I have located my flash drive which I'm using to save this on right now, rather than leave it on my father's laptop.

Thank you all so much for your patience- I'll be looking over and rewriting the chapters and hopefully, I'll have the new versions posted by Wednesday, though I make no promises.

See you later!


End file.
